


Shape of Love

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 兩個戀愛笨蛋尋找愛情的故事。





	1. Shape of Love

**Author's Note:**

> CP：熊孩子（？）明星！Zach/治癒系天使小宅宅偽黑粉！Chris  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：OOC

洗完澡後Chris隨便用毛巾擦了擦滴水的頭髮，再次坐到電腦前點開那個最多人同時上線的論壇。

  
「【問號】就只有我覺得那套啥Heroes的無聊到極點嗎？」

  
打好冗長的內文後按下傳送，然後Chris關掉房間的大燈，頓時房裡只剩下那盞昏黃的床頭燈所發出的光。戴上眼鏡躺下看漫畫，完全不在意那個帖子會否招來那套電視劇的主演的粉絲的攻擊，畢竟他只是個負責收錢抹黑某個姓Quinto當紅演員的網民，至於那個誰嘛，不認識，連他的作品都沒有看過。

  
「叮咚—」手機傳出接收到新信息的聲音，Zach不耐煩的抄起手機，看了眼經紀人傳來的鏈接翻了個白眼後又把手機扔回床上。那個腦袋缺個洞的經紀人總愛提醒自己網上的人怎麼抨擊自己，然而實際上自己沒必要知情會影響自己心情的破事。

  
經紀人：看一下嘛　那條帖子

  
正在地球另一端渡假的Zach嘆了口氣，對於被逼在享受早餐的時候打開那些煩心的論壇讀沒建設性的內容有點不滿。頁面很快就被加載出，Zach只是看了眼標題跟內文的第一段就不想再看下去了，只是再往下去拉一下沒想到居然是一篇有條理有根據的長篇分析文。

  
「哦？真有趣。」他用語音隨隨便便回覆經紀人，點開發文者的個人資料看有沒有他其他的帖子。沒想到全部都是負評自己的帖子。但即使是黑粉的發言也是高質素的言論，頭一回看到這麼令人眼前一亮的黑，真想認識一下那個人呢。

  
Chris放下手裡的漫畫，取下眼鏡擦乾淨放在床頭櫃上，將小燈熄滅。現在的他還不知道自己為了那一點點錢而不小心惹火燒身，被一個有點偏執狂傾向的人纏上。

  
Zach找上了因為工作的關係而認識的偵探社，拜託他們將某論壇上的「hekikaze」的資料拿到手，說是想要把他告上法庭前先看看對方的資料。

  
不出三天，Zach就收到從偵探社寄來的包裹，他小心翼翼地剪開包裝嚴實的文件，從裡面抽出一疊資料。

  
「Christopher...Pine...」Zach看著檔案上Chris的名字喃喃自語，直到他看見學歷那一欄寫的是「柏克萊英文系畢業」。難怪他的分析文寫得那麼好，果然是名校出來的人。再看一下相片，嗯，就是一個死宅的樣子嘛，是個學識淵博的宅宅，那副黑框眼鏡之下的藍眼睛居然有點好看，假如可以撥開那些亂糟糟的瀏海大概是個美人吧，輪廓也很不錯。

  
Zach用酒店的電話嘗試打給Chris，騙他說現在他的團隊想找他幫忙做事，請在下週一下午兩點半到某大廈的40樓報到。接到電話的Chris半信半疑地將Zach給的地址扔到搜尋引擎裡查，果然那真的是Zach經紀公司的辦公室，只好答應他會準時到。

  
真好，獵物上釣了。

  
立心不良的Zach自信滿滿的哼著歌，由心地期待那天的到來。

  
Chris放下電話，想著以前投過的履歷終於有回音了真好，然而卻沒想過那是一個陷阱。

  
平安無事到了面試的那天，Chris在衣櫃抽出一套參考網上衣著指南的衣服，裡面穿白襯衫外面再套上一件淺灰色的長袖毛衣，一條深藍色的褲子以及啡色皮鞋。Chris滿意地看著鏡子裡的自己，抓了抓頭髮將瀏海定形再戴上那副賴以為生的黑框眼鏡。

  
很好！出發吧。

  
到了40樓後，Chris鼓起勇氣跟前檯的女孩說話，女孩頓了頓打了個電話通知會議室裡的Zach再帶他進去。「謝謝。」Chris朝女孩點點頭，然後轉身注視坐在長桌後方的Zach，那抹陰沉的微笑使他有不祥的預感。

  
「Christopher，請坐。」

  
由心而發的寒意浸滿全身，Chris有點拘謹的坐下，面前那個就是自己一直在抹黑的對象，難道自己的身分被發現了嗎？

  
「很抱歉騙了你，我們不是想跟你面試而是——

  
心跳噗通噗通的加快，Chris開始下意識地吞口水，雙手在桌子下把褲子都捏皺了。

  
「想把你告上法院，關於惡意中傷而影響我的聲譽的問題。不過在上法院前我們也會提供一些折衷的方案，就看你要不要跟我們合作了。」

  
此刻的Chris淡定得不可思議，Zach注視Chris碧海般的雙眸，腦裡閃過他在自己腳下求饒的畫面，真想看看那雙眼流淚的樣子。

  
「兩個方案，第一個是你把所有文章刪除我就不追究了。」

  
「......」內心天人交戰，那些文章都是收了錢後再寫的怎麼能說刪就刪？到時候自己又會面對毀約的危機，到底該怎麼辦才好！

  
「看來刪文是不行了，你現在站起來在我面前轉一圈。」Zach用命令的語氣說，騎虎難下的Chris只好乖乖聽話，「嗯，第二個方案時你讓我上，不要的話那就拉倒法院見。」

  
「上、上我？開玩笑的吧？在這裡？」

  
「少廢話，脫褲子。」

  
為了保住自己，犧牲一點色相也是在所難免的，沒辦法了，那就來吧，忍忍就過了。Chris轉身背對Zach解開褲子的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊，提著褲頭彎腰將貼身的長褲緩緩脫下。褲子落到地上，Zach滿意地注視那兩條長腿，還有在衣擺下若隱若現的腰線。這時Chris的臉已經紅得像桃子一樣了，一秒彷彿千年，正要把內褲脫掉時Zach突然叫停了他。

  
「夠了，真不敢相信世界上居然有這麼蠢的人。」Zach失望地搖頭，「把褲子穿回去然後滾蛋吧。」

  
嚇得不知所云的Chris瞬間就將褲子穿好：「你...你為什麼想要上我呢？」

  
「因為我是彎的，這不是大家都知道嗎？」被問題逗笑的Zach坐到Chris身邊，「倒是你，在網上到處抹黑我也不知道我是彎的？」

  
Chris誠實地搖頭，不僅如此，他連Zach的影視作品都沒有看過呢，所有文章都是亂掰的。

  
「這樣好了，我出三倍價錢，幫我在網上寫稿吧『hekikaze』。這裡是訂金。」

  
Chris把Zach放在桌面上的信封拿起塞到錢包裡，問「我能開個分身嗎......」

  
「當然可以，現在給我滾回家。」Zach不耐煩的打開門示意要把Chris趕走，趁著眼下四處無人溜進廁所在廁所裡想著那兩條白嫩的腿擼了一發。

  
讓到嘴邊的肉飛走了，想嘗試一下處男的味道不搶回來可不行呢。

  
一個星期後的下午，除了速遞公司外從來都不會有人來拜訪的家突然響起了門鐘的聲音，睡眼惺忪的Chris頂著一頭雞窩般的頭髮不情願地打開門，門外居然是那個目中無人的混蛋。

  
「你、你幹嘛過來！！」Chris指著那個自顧自踏進屋內的Zach。

  
「躲狗仔。」聽起來很合理的樣子。

  
「喔，這樣嗎？別亂碰我家裡的東西。」語畢Chris就走進浴室梳洗。「好—」才怪！Zach抱著調查攻略對象的心態在書櫃上仔細地看裡面塞了什麼書。裡面居然有七成都是漫畫，Zach隨手抽了一本捧在手上看，只看了幾頁就覺得很不對勁，裡面是兩個男人做愛的情節吧，沒想到Chris居然喜歡這些。

  
「我說了不要翻我的東西！！」看見心愛的東西被混蛋拿著，Chris剎那變得像護食的猛獸一樣吼了過去。Zach慌忙把書放回去，小心翼翼地留意Chris每個表情眼神的變化，還是聽話不要碰不該碰的東西好了。

  
「再亂碰的話就滾，我薪水可沒包含讓你在這躲狗仔，純粹是報答你不告我的。」

  
被狠狠修理了一頓，Zach坐在地上用無辜的眼神瞪著Chris，Chris也沒打算理他，打開冰箱將能用的食材拿出煮了份午餐，醬汁的香味使Zach的肚子不合時地咕嚕咕嚕叫。

  
「你餓了嗎？只有一盤噢抱歉。」

  
盤子裡熱氣騰騰的意麵使餓肚子的Zach只得放下自身的氣燄：「我可以跟你一起吃嗎？」

  
「我自己是沒所謂的，不知道閣下願不願意而已。」Chris聳聳肩，用叉子捲起沾滿醬汁的麵送到口中。

  
「只要有吃的就可以了。」

  
在一轉眼之間Chris看到Zach的身後好像有尾巴在搖，他無奈地呼了口氣，走到廚房裡拿了一根叉子扔到Zach面前。

  
不用五分鐘就把那盤意麵吃光了，Zach主動將用過的盤子和餐具拿進廚房洗，Chris戴上眼鏡趴在舖了榻榻米的地上一邊隨意地踢動雙腿一邊看雜誌。Zach見狀也不好打擾他，只好坐在床上，坐著坐著就睡了。

  
Chris還在疑惑為何那個混蛋那麼安靜的時候身後突然傳來打呼的聲音，Zach躺在他的床上還蓋了他的被子用了他的枕頭，生氣歸生氣但畢竟是無傷大雅的小事，也就由他去。飯後的睡意毫無預兆地侵襲，Chris放下手中的雜誌爬起身開窗，讓午後的秋風吹進房間裡。

  
黃昏的鳥鳴把Zach吵醒了，他揉了揉雙眼，看著躺在地上睡姿別扭的Chris忍不住笑了。Zach在Chris身旁蹲下，在對方耳邊說話：「起床啦，喂，Chris，起床了。」

  
「唔......」Chris發出毫無意義的囈語，睜開眼。眼前是混蛋表面上人畜無害的微笑，Zach揚了揚手中的鑰匙，二話不說拉起Chris就往外走：「走，我帶你去吃飯。」依然一頭霧水的Chris 掙脫，將對方推到門外再重重甩門，惹來剛好要出門的鄰居好奇的視線。Zach面對牆壁流了一身冷汗，自己應該還沒被認出吧，正當以為自己被Chris拒絕了後，他聽到屋內傳出一把聲音才鬆了口氣：「白痴，你他媽也好歹讓我換個衣服啊。」

  
換上第一次與Zach見面的那套衣服後，Chris走出門口轉身鎖好門跟在Zach身後坐電梯下樓：「去哪？」在獵物面前依然保持必要的紳士風度的Zach眼明手快的把夾在擋風玻璃與雨刷之間的罰單收走再為Chris拉開車門：「你喜歡去哪我們就去哪。」

  
坐在副駕座的Chris看了眼面前的GPS，拿起輸入一串地址，餐廳離Chris的家不算遠，大約15分鐘的車程。Zach將車停好在餐廳門口，Chris扶正眼鏡，有點興奮的跑進餐廳裡。

  
甫踏進餐廳Zach就被那店裡粉紅色的氛圍所震驚，這就是傳說中的女僕咖啡廳嗎，看Chris與其中幾個女生聊天的樣子就知道他是這裡的常客。有認出Zach的女孩子暗暗驚呼然後跟同事竊竊私語，看到他坐在Chris對面時激動得差點連盤子都拿不穩。

  
「主人，歡迎回來！」負責為他們點菜的女僕在桌子旁鞠躬，從圍裙前的袋子裡拿出小本子，「請問主人今天要吃什麼呢？」

  
「蛋包飯兩份，然後我要喝哈蜜瓜梳打，Zach你呢？」

  
「啊...我要熱拿鐵。」

  
「好的！現在就去為主人準備充滿愛的餐點。」

  
「這裡、呃、真夠少女的。」Zach環顧四周，裡面的客人大部分都是男性，只有寥寥可數的兩個女孩子。Chris低頭，不敢直視Zach：「我嘛...大部分時間要不自己煮飯要不就來這裡，在這裡認識了一些朋友。」

  
Zach伸手輕拍Chris的頭，下定決心以後一定要好好的陪在Chris身邊，可是同時又不想對方陷進自己的世界裡，那個充滿鎂光燈的世界，這可真難搞。

  
「說起來，你為什麼會知道我住在哪裡？」

  
真是的，哪壺不開就提哪壺，該說實話嗎？Zach思前想後，決定隨隨便便編一個借口：「我請你也得知道你是誰，對嗎？」

  
「嗯，我知道了。」Chris點頭，咬著吸管喝了一口冰凍的梳打。趁著Chris在發呆時，Zach看了下周圍的女孩子，想像假如Chris也穿上跟她們一樣的衣服應該會很可愛。粉紅色的裙子，白色的褲襪與高跟鞋...不對，不穿鞋子最好看，Chris的腳踝真教人想在上面咬一口。

  
「主人？抱歉讓你們久等了，來了哦，現在為你們的餐點加點魔法，閉上眼許個願願望就會實現了～」

  
Chris誠心誠意地希望可以快點完結與Zach的工作合約，至於Zach，衷心期盼可以快點順利攻略Chris。

  
「那麼，主人請用！」女孩又再鞠躬，捧起餐盤識相地走開，給兩人留下私人空間，自己在遠處看戲。然而吃飯的時候兩人一直默默無言，Zach在心裡列出一堆要帶Chris去的地方，那些地方去過之後大概是冰造的人也會融化，就看Chris能撐多久。

  
Zach趁Chris在廁所時偷偷把帳單給付了，為了塞住女孩們吱吱喳喳的口還給每人簽了個名，看起來跟Chris最熟的Nami比了個大姆指又佻皮的眨了眨眼：「祝你成功，快點把Chris領走吧他是個好男孩。」

  
「一定一定，我會努力。」

  
飯後還有時間，Zach說要帶Chris到某個地方，Chris不虞有詐的答應了，想著這個人平常一定是沒什麼朋友才會拉上他這個宅宅吧。駛過幽暗的山路後，映入眼簾的是整個LA的夜景，耳邊傳來驚嘆的聲音，眼前的夜色是很美沒有錯，可是Zach卻只想注視Chris。

  
「我在這裡活了那麼久都沒看過這麼美的LA，謝謝你Zach。」

  
Zach拼命忍著欺身吻在Chris臉頰上的衝動，用冷淡的態度回應：「只是想謝謝你下午那頓飯。」

  
「又不是什麼很豪華的飯菜，只是我平日吃的東西。好吧我想回家了，今天有新的動畫要看。」

  
殊不知今天只是惡夢的開端，自此之後每天下午，就算是刮風下雨Zach都會準時在Chris家門前報到，每天的借口都是「躲狗仔」，漸漸的Chris開始就會煮兩份午餐，Zach會把他做的午飯拍成照片扔到社交平台上，變相是告知全世界他有了個會做飯的男朋友——不過那是單方面的。吃完飯兩個人就會午睡或者一起看電影或漫畫，Zach甚至還把Chris的書櫃裡的漫畫全部看完，有幾部還看到哭。

  
突然有一天Zach沒有來，連去哪工作都會跟他說的Zach突然就消失了，可能是對自己厭倦了？本來熱氣昇騰的燉飯變得冷冰冰，Chris看著門口不知道在期待什麼。也罷，自己本來就是一個世界觀與他不同的宅宅，以為可以與Zach談戀愛的自己實在是太蠢了，第一次感受到何謂愛同時也感受到未愛先失戀。

  
Chris吃著燉飯，眼淚不自覺的流下，把眼鏡放在一邊，哭著哭著居然把兩盤燉飯吃乾抹淨。門鈴響起，紅著眼眶的Chris開門，Zach站在門外望向淚眼汪汪的Chris居然有點慌。

  
「你、你怎麼了！」

  
要說是因為Zach沒來而哭的話也太丟臉了，Chris只好用「看某動畫看到哭」掰過去。Zach掃視一眼房間，看到桌上有兩隻空盤子，這個人大概是太餓把自己的午飯也一起吃掉了。

  
「對不起嘛，路上堵車，三十分鐘都在同一個位置可不可怕？」

  
「......我說那個，你為什麼每天都那麼堅持要來這裡，你應該不缺朋友吧我想？」

  
「朋友嗎？不缺，倒是缺一個男朋友。」

  
「哦哦哦，男朋友嗎？你這種人居然沒有男朋友？」

  
Zach嘴角抽了抽，都說得那麼明顯了這個人是蠢還是傻？他深呼吸向Chris伸手，同時別過頭不敢與對方直視：「當我的男朋友吧，Chris。」

  
「咦？我？不行不行，像你這種人跟一個宅宅交往會被笑的，我就這樣一直在遠處看著你就好了。」

  
「我不管我不管，我的Chris最可愛，我只愛他一個——」Zach往身後伸手搔了搔Chris的耳後，怕癢的他向閃躲後退時不小心撞到牆壁。暗暗怪責自己把Chris弄痛的Zach立刻將Chris擁入懷中：「痛嗎！」

  
「不痛，你抱得太緊比較痛。」

  
Zach看見短褲之下的那一包，頓時鬼迷心竅般一把抓住Chris敏感的性器，他無助地坐在地上不知所措，沒想到以前看了那麼多漫畫來到實戰時也只能像隻手無寸鐵的小動物任人宰割，而且被人用手輕揉是那麼的舒服......

  
「告訴我，你是不是沒被操過？」

  
Chris緊緊抿著雙唇閉上眼搖頭，Zach摸摸他的頭湊到耳邊輕聲細語：「沒關係的，我會把你調教到天天求我操你，聽起來不錯是吧？」然後也不管對方的反應，直接扯下Chris的短褲隨手扔到地上。

  
「你居然穿著藍白間條的三角褲！」Zach變得更加性奮了，開始玩弄起Chris的內褲來，兩指將有彈性的邊緣勾起再放手，彈回去時在小腹上留下轉眼即逝的痕跡真是太美妙了，甚至還有點為之瘋狂。「別弄我的內褲！」Chris用力掙扎，可是根本就比不上平日有跑健身房的Zach的力氣。像是小孩拆禮物一樣，Zach將Chris的衣服逐件褪去，直到只剩下一條內褲。

  
兩邊乳首都被Zach用指腹磨擦，酥酥麻麻的感覺從胸膛傳來，Chris閉上眼反抗，剛剛止住的眼淚又再源源不絕的滑落，內褲被支起，上面還有水跡。

  
Zach從褲袋掏出兩包潤滑劑，再讓Chris躺在床上，下半身抬起雙腿大開一覽無遺，撕開第一包潤滑劑拉開那條邪惡的藍白間條內褲直接倒到Chris的後穴上，指尖游移到穴口附近再輕按讓他放鬆。在漫畫看過很多遍兩個男主角要上床時都是長驅直入，沒想到真的要實踐時是那麼麻煩。

  
食指第一個指節輕輕戳著變得濕軟的穴口，Zach試著先放第一根手指進去，Chris額角冒汗看起來很痛的樣子又讓他心生憐愛：「還好嗎？」對方點頭，Zach繼續努力開拓Chris那未經人事的翹臀。第二根手指進去攪動的水聲讓Chris面紅耳赤，很想挖個洞把自己埋進去。

  
「痛的話就跟我說，嗯？」

  
Chris抱著枕頭點頭，看來是已經習慣了，剛剛被手指進入時還覺得很痛，可是自尾椎昇起的快感漸漸取代了痛感，指尖輕撫敏感點的時候舒服得使他輕顫。

  
「我們要不要試著...來真的？」Zach小心翼翼的問，Chris答應了，將自己的第一次交付予Zach。Zach吞口水，喉結滑動，拉下褲子將另一包潤滑劑倒在自己挺立的性器上。Chris目不轉睛的瞪著那根即將要進入自己的東西，真的好大好長，頂端還滴著前液，感覺漫畫裡的都太弱了。Zach掰開Chris的翹屁股，慢慢進入對方，一邊挺腰一邊輕嘆：「嗯哼...好緊，果然是個處男。」

  
龜頭才剛進去Chris就覺得身體好像從中被撕開一半，他尖叫：「給我出去！！好痛！！！我不幹了我要辭職、唔！我要辭...」

  
Zach將粗大的陰莖拔出，伸手捂住Chris的臉坐在他身上，壓低聲線說：「我看上的人是沒一個能逃得出的......」這時Chris快被嚇哭了，自己到底是做了什麼才會被這個變態纏上，還要被捅屁股，雖然自己早就很想一試被捅的滋味。

  
「啊，哭了？」溫熱的濕意傳到手心，Zach放手看了眼變得濕濕的手掌，Chris真的在哭，眼淚源源不絕的從眼角滴落染濕枕頭。

  
「我要辭職，我、要、辭、職。」哭得一抽一抽的Chris依然想著要辭職這回事，Zach深深的嘆氣，回到床邊坐好。

  
「對、對不起啦，是我太過依賴你，覺得不可以沒了你，嗯，我想這大概就是愛情？只是想像一下你不在我身邊心就開始抽痛，我真的不能沒了你，Chris。所以我費盡心思把你留在身邊，但是假如你覺得痛苦的話我也只能退出了。」Zach看著窗外的斜陽出神，自顧自地說，Chris從床上坐起，從後抱住那個一直欺負自己的男人。

  
「沒關係的，我一直都在。」

  
「跟我在一起好嗎？畢竟我們也算是上過床了。」

  
確實是被捅了可是沒做完全套呢，自己根本沒辦法承受那個痛楚。聽到Chris的嘆息知道他在想什麼的Zach笑了笑，果然是小處男會在意的事：「不要緊，我們下次有需要時再做，只帶了兩包潤滑劑很抱歉——嗯？」

  
Chris落到床下含住Zach仍然堅挺的性器，努力模仿GV裡的演員，將那根想像成是棒棒糖一樣吞吐粗大的肉棒。青澀的技巧看起來莫名地情色，無處安放的舌頭總是有意無意地掃過小孔。突然Chris用力一吸幾乎要把Zach的靈魂都吸出，聽到對方的喘息逐漸變重，Chris知道Zach快要射精了，跪下用雙手上下擼動柱身，下腹一緊，幾股白濁落到對方臉上、瀏海、嘴角。Chris沒好氣的笑了一聲，將嘴唇上的精液舔掉後再走進浴室洗臉。

  
「Chris，今天來我家吧。」Zach從高潮回過神來，穿上褲子，稍微整理了一下皺成一團的衣服。

  
「呃？我？被狗仔拍到你跟我在一起的話，你會不會......」

  
「別總是慌慌張張的樣子，我還要告訴大家你是我的愛人。」說罷還附上一個自豪的表情，既然都說到這個份上了，Chris乖乖點頭，打開衣櫃收拾去Zach那裡住的衣物。

  
翻箱倒櫃的同時一包被埋藏在深處的衣服因為Chris過大的動作而掉到地上，Zach彎腰把那袋衣服撿起仔細看了下。這是女僕裝吧，粉紅色的女僕裝，還有那萬惡的蕾絲裙邊。

  
Chris睜大雙眼，暗暗罵了句髒話，急忙解釋：「那...那是！我以前唸大學打工時穿的制服！」

  
「哦？打工穿女僕裝？」Zach瞇起雙眼，眼神就像把刀快要刺穿Chris似的，一想到他也喊過其他人主人就無名火起，「你叫過其他人主人對吧？」Chris鼓起臉頰，雖然很不承認可是確實是做過類似的事，眼神飄移不定的他站在衣櫃前扭扭捏捏，深呼吸開始將以前的事娓娓道來。

  
那時候的Chris還是一個大二的男孩，喜歡的女孩子是從學校的動漫社裡認識的，知道她在某家女僕咖啡廳打工後自己也過去打工，身材的優勢讓他成為女孩們最喜歡的服務生之一。終於某天鼓起勇氣想要開口告白時被那個女生亳不猶豫的拒絕了，同時也發現了自己好像不止喜歡女性。

  
「對就是這樣，然後是從那時候因為工作就開始了剃腳毛的習慣，會煮飯也是那時學的。對了，如果你想聽我喊你主人的話...只管開口就是了。」

  
「在床上喊吧。」Zach挑眉，將手裡那套衣服扔到Chris的背包中，Chris苦笑，繼續埋頭在混亂的衣櫃裡整理。

  
漸漸地那個用來黑Zach的帳戶也沒再更新了，Chris在對方家裡把男友的作品全部補完，每次都會用閃閃發光的仰慕眼神與Zach對視，Zach的尾巴好像翹得更高了。

  
至於那套塵封已久的女僕裝有沒有被拿出來用過，那又是另一個故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter 400粉點梗黑箱作業產物


	2. Shape of His —[Censored]—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩個笨蛋的日常情趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：熊孩子（？）明星！Zach/治癒系天使小宅宅偽黑粉！Chris  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：OOC、一切都是套路！

「Hana，能不能幫我把Chris的合約轉成長期合約，我想他來當我的助手。」Zach用耳朵跟肩膀夾住手機在電話裡跟經紀人說，空出的雙手替坐在地上看書的Chris的肩按摩。自從Zach接了一套長篇電視劇的角色後兩個人聚少離多，在以保護Chris不被狗仔跟蹤的前提下只好讓他來當助手的角色，然而只有當事人知道這一切都是煙霧彈。

  
「決定好了？好吧。」Hana掛掉電話，打開電腦開始擬一份新的合約。

  
「那我是不是可以看你拍劇時的樣子？」Chris放下手裡的書爬上沙發躺在Zach的大腿上問。「當然可以，」Zach故作神秘的壓低聲線，「晚上要一起睡在露營車裡也可以，總之我去哪你就要跟到哪。」

  
一想到未來兩個人可以有更多時間膩在一起，Chris就收不住臉上的笑容。

  
拍攝地點在中部的沙漠地區，Chris與Zach在兩人專屬的車裡輪流開了八小時的車終於在導演發脾氣前到達約定的地點。

  
工作人員忙於在場地佈置燈光與道具，等天色一暗就立刻開始拍攝的工作。百無聊賴的Chris在車裡哼著歌準備Zach的晚飯，第一場戲Zach的戲份比較少，大概用個一小時就能拍完，接下來就是其他人的事情了。

  
拍完第一天的所有戲份時，Zach連妝都沒卸就立刻回到車上，讓其他人好奇得面面相覷——到底車上有什麼值得他這樣衝回去？

  
聽到門開關的聲音，Chris從下廚的地方探頭：「回來了？」

  
「嗯，好累。」Zach隨便拉出椅子面朝椅背的坐，注視Chris煮飯時忙碌的身影。聞著鍋子裡的蘑菇燉飯的香味，Chris露出滿意的表情：「晚飯再等一下下就好了。」

  
門外傳出幾聲敲門聲，未等Zach應允時Karl就已經自顧自的推門而入，並順著Zach的視線發現了Chris的存在。「噢原來是有人金屋藏嬌，外面那群人都在猜你幹嘛連酒都不喝就回車上。」Karl笑著打開一罐啤酒，用力拍了拍Zach的肩，然後就回去外面繼續跟其他人聊天喝酒。

  
「我們還沒公開，其他人該不該知道你自己看著辦吧。」

  
Karl回頭比了個大姆指：「今晚玩得開心點。」得來的回應是一根筆直的中指。

  
「弄好了，把桌子拉出來吧。」

  
Zach趁Chris還在均分晚餐時幫忙擺好了椅子，然後走到對方身後抱緊纖細的腰埋在頸間深吸一口氣。幻想中的情景是Chris會笑著掙脫，然而現實是只有換來對方的肘擊：「走開啦！好熱別黏過來！」

  
「可是我工作了一整天，現在很需要你的安慰——」Zach可憐兮兮的說，雙手抓住愛人的腰不肯放手。

  
「我本來打算今晚穿那套衣服給你看的，你再胡鬧我就不穿了，現在給我放手然後吃飯！」

  
終於可以看到Chris穿上夢寐以求的那套衣服了嗎！Zach聞言乖乖聽話，坐在接近車頭那邊的椅子上。

  
衣領下的鎖骨隨Chris吃飯的動作若隱若現，香汗淋漓的他看起來很可口，好想把他摁在牆上。各種念頭在腦中閃過，被戀人直勾勾地注視的Chris覺得有點不自然，反射性的抖了抖。

  
Chris嘆了口氣，在手提電腦上按了幾下，隨後將屏幕轉到Zach面前。

  
「我在你的電腦上發現了這些照片，解釋。」文件夾裡放了至了一百張以上他們上床時拍的照片，九成都是Chris高潮時的表情，而本人居然沒發現自己被偷拍過那麼多張。

  
「我想你的時候...就看著那些照片..嗯。」

  
「好吧，」一向隨性的Chris聳聳肩，「至少你沒有找別的人。」合上手提電腦放在一旁，比Zach先吃完飯的Chris將用過的碗放到洗碗槽裡開始清洗。Zach將舔得乾乾淨淨的碗與湯匙一起放到槽中，轉身在行李箱裡翻找卸妝液卻怎麼找都找不到，只好向愛人求救：「Chris，你有沒有能卸妝的東西？」

  
「在行李箱的束口袋裡。」

  
「找到了，謝啦，愛你！」語畢Zach就提起那袋東西跑到浴室裡，由於貯水量有限，Zach匆匆洗完就讓Chris進去。拉好窗簾，躺在床上守候的Zach視線總忍不住往浴室的門瞟。

  
然而此時在浴室裡。

  
糟糕...裙子卡在腰間緊繃得快要從側面裂開的感覺，Chris看著成功橫向發展的自己感嘆一定是Zach把他養得太好，或者是以前的自己太瘦。深呼吸一下硬是把自己塞進裙子裡，那完全貼身的感覺令他覺得有點窒息，不過只要滿足到Zach想看的意願後這件衣服就可以功成身退了。再在屁股裡塞上一根貓尾巴，扯著裙子過短的下擺，Chris推開浴室的門腳步僵硬的走出去。

  
「主人。」

  
「過來吧。」Zach很快投入到角色裡，他拉開蓋在身上的被子拍拍身邊的位置，讓站在不遠處的Chris坐在床上。Chris用以前打工時一定要用到的鴨子坐坐姿坐下，雙手捂住腿間。

  
「請問有何吩咐？主人。」

  
Zach湊到Chris耳邊，舔了耳窩一下，再用氣音細語將熱氣吹進耳中：「今晚陪睡。」聽到這句後打從心底覺得羞恥的Chris臉紅耳赤地低頭，不敢直視自己的主人，直到Zach將燈光調暗點燃香薰才稍微願意與愛人對視。Zach把Chris攬進懷裡，空出的手順著尾巴柔軟的毛撫摸，直到摸到有點硬的肛塞。

  
「我拔出來了。」

  
Chris點頭，放鬆全身的肌肉感受肛塞慢慢抽離的感覺，然後Zach將中指塞到Chris的後穴裡緩緩的攪動。「唔...」拚命忍著不要叫出聲的Chris用力抿嘴，左腳抬起勾住Zach的腰身，左手穿過對方的腋下搭在背上，不時輕撓。

  
「會痛嗎？」

  
男孩睜開被淚水浸濕的雙眼搖頭。

  
「不會，因為主人很溫柔噢。」

  
Zach輕笑，食指與中指並攏一起再次插進又濕又熱的甬道裡。

  
「這樣呢？」

  
「也不會。」

  
片場裡，導演看了看剛剛拍過的片段覺得不是很滿意想找Zach來補一點戲，打電話給他不接只好讓Hana去找他。本來準備了一堆電影打算在晚上看的Hana只好按停畫面穿上有點厚的衣服走到Zach跟Chris的車門前敲門。

  
奈何眼中只有對方的兩人沒人聽到那虛弱的敲門聲。Hana嘆了口氣，試探性的按下門把，門居然沒鎖，不小心被鬆脫的鞋帶絆倒整個人往前就是一仆——

  
「他媽的...痛死了...」

  
女孩抬頭，床上你儂我儂的兩人目瞪口呆，Zach的手指還插在Chris的屁股裡，Hana全部看在眼內。本來以為自己身經百戰，看過幾百部BL漫畫會泰山崩於前而面不改色，結果看到真實的場景的時候還是會臉紅卻又忍不住多看幾眼。

  
「我說Zachary Quinto你啊，門不鎖窗簾又不拉還讓Chris穿成這樣你以為你們在拍片子嗎？還好你們的車是反射玻璃外面看不到。」Hana爬起來，雙手抱胸擺出經紀人該有的姿態訓話，「到底是誰說要保護Chris？你下次要是再這樣的話我就不准你帶他來了，因為你沒有盡責任喔。」

  
Zach低下頭就像認錯的小動物一樣，Chris幾乎看到對方垂下的尾巴跟耳朵。

  
「現在給我穿好衣服出去找導演，他要你過去。」Hana聳聳肩，「我也知道阻礙人家啪啪啪要燒蛋蛋可是沒辦法，我回去了，嘖，害我把電影停了。」

  
「我會先把Zach的燒掉。」Chris不耐煩拍開Zach想要圈住他的腰的手，朝經紀人姊姊微笑點頭，Hana揮了揮手回到自己的車上繼續看影片。

  
「那個導演到底在想什麼，都幾點了......」

  
「其實現在才9點。」

  
「哦...這樣嗎？」

  
「你就滾下去吧。」Chris讓開位置，推了Zach一把，等愛人換好衣服走出去時自己終於可以鬆一口氣把裙子脫下。他坐在床邊捏了捏自己微凸的小肚子想著：「真是不好意思讓你受罪了......adieu。」然後把裙子掛好塞回衣櫃裡永久封印。

  
沒想到再次穿上那件女僕裝的場合居然會是這樣收尾。


End file.
